socialchangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Редактирование
=Первый раз работаете с Wiki?= # Найдите страницу для улучшения. (Если необходимо, то для начала вы можете попрактиковаться в песочнице. Это место где можно увидеть, как работает вики-разметка.) # Кликните на «Edit this page». # В открывшимся «поле» — наберите ваши новые данные или исправления, как вы это делаете в текстовых редакторах (используйте клавиши быстрого набора, расположенные над окном редактирования). # Во избежание ошибок посмотрите на результат внесённых изменений, нажав на кнопку «Preview». # Кликние на кнопку «Save page». # Вы стали соавтором Wiki "Социальное предпринимательство". Добро пожаловать в команду! Подробнее Как во всех вики, Вы можете редактировать любую незащищённую страницу в этой Wikia. Сделанные изменения будут видны незамедлительно. Чтобы начать правку, кликните на ссылку "Edit this page" в верхней части любой страницы. Добавьте краткое описание своих правок в поле "Summary", которое находится между окном редактирования и кнопками сохранения и предпросмотра (пример описания: «опечатки» или «добавление информации о...»). Используйте кнопку «Preview», чтобы проверить правильность правки и форматирование перед сохранением. Не забывайте сохранить страницу, нажав Save page, прежде, чем ее покинуть. Если авторизоваться, то можно помечать правки малыми: для этого надо поставить галочку перед Minor edit, чтобы другие участники знали о малозначительности данной правки. Попрактиковаться можно, перейдя в Песочницу (которая является тестовой площадкой). Кликните на ссылку «'Edit this page'», добавьте и сохраните какой-нибудь текст. Форматирование В большинстве случаем используется вики-разметка, таким образом нет необходимости изучать HTML. Полужирный и курсив Полужирный и курсив добавляются при помощи окружения слова или фразы несколькими апострофами ('): * Текст курсив будет выглядеть как курсив (2 апострофа с каждой стороны) * Текст полужирный будет выглядеть как полужирный (3 апострофа с каждой стороны) * Текст полужирный курсив выглядит как полужирный курсив (2 + 3 = 5 апострофов с каждой стороны) Заголовки и подзаголовки Заголовки и подзаголовки имеют простую организацию и создаются следующим образом: *=Главный заголовок= (1 знака равенства с каждой стороны); * Подзаголовок (2 знака равенства с каждой стороны); * Подподзаголовок (3 знака равенства с каждой стороны); * Подподподзаголовок (4 знака равенства с каждой стороны); и так далее. Если статья содержит более трёх заголовков, то появляется автоматически сформированная таблица содержания (TOC). Опробовать создание нескольких заголовков и посмотреть результат можно в Песочнице. Отступ Чтобы сделать отступ, необходимо разметить двоеточие (:) в начале строки. Дополнительные двоеточия сдвигают текст правее. Переход на новую строку (нажатием Enter или Return) начинает новый абзац. Примеры: Тексты :небольшой отступ и ::отступ побольше будут выглядеть так: :небольшой отступ ::отступ побольше Ненумерованный список Чтобы добавить новый пункт списка, используйте звёздочки (*). При добавлении дополнительных звёздочек в начале абзаца, возникает подпункт, который выделяется большим отступом. Пример: Код :*Первый пункт :*Второй пункт :**Подпункт второго пункта :*Третий пункт будет отоброжаться так: :*Первый пункт :*Второй пункт :**Подпункт второго пункта :*Третий пункт Нумерованный список Можно также создавать нумерованные списки. Для этого используется символ #. Для создания подпунктов, используйте несколько знаков ##. Пример: Текст :#Первый пункт :#Второй пункт :##Подпункт второго пункта :#Третий пункт будет отображен следующим образом: :#Первый пункт :#Второй пункт :##Подпункт второго пункта :#Третий пункт Ссылки Ссылки важны для вики, они помогают читателям ориентироваться и перемещаться по сайту. Внутренние ссылки Можно по разному использовать внутренние ссылки между внутренними статьями. Можно добавить ссылку на уже существующую статью или же на заголовок для запланированной на будущее статьи. Чтобы создать ссылку на другую статью, надо всего-лишь окружить её заголовок двумя двойными квадратными скобками. Например, если необходимо создать ссылку на Заглавную страницу, то это будет так: :Заглавная страница Если необходимо указать текст в ссылке отличный от заголовка страницы, то можно указать его через символ пайпа (вертикальной черты «|» ). Например, если необходимо ссылку на Заглавную страницу назвать «Домашняя страница», то это делается так: :... домашняя страница... Будет выглядеть как: :... домашняя страница... Когда надо добавить окончание для множественной формы заголовка статьи (или добавить какой-нибудь суффикс) в ссылку, то достаточно дописать необходимые буквы после закрывающих квадратных скобок. Например, можно написать: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. Будет выглядеть как: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. (the link will be red if this page does not yet exist) Интревики ссылки Ссылки на другие Wikia, делаются путём добавления после заголовка викия двоеточия и имени статьи, взамен указания полного URL. Например, ссылка на домашнюю страницы Creatures Wiki Creatures:Main Page, будет выглядеть так: :Creatures:Main Page :взамен http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Этот стиль ссылок работает на любой вики в интервики карте, но только на Wikia. Смотри страницу на Central Wikia Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. Внешние ссылки Если нужна ссылка на внешний сайт, можно всего лишь написать полный URL требуемой страницы. :http://www.google.com/ Часто требуется, чтобы ссылки отображали что-то ещё помимо URL, тогда нужно взять единичными квадратными скобками полный адрес с альтернативным заголовком, разделив их пробелом (не вертикальной чертой), например: :Google search engine Перенаправления Перенаправления с одной страницы на другую формируются автоматически, для этого достаточно написать #REDIRECT и после следом добавить ссылку на страницу, куда нужно перенаправить. Для примера, можете создать перенаправление с «Кошки» на «Кот». Тогда, если кто-то наберёт другое допустимое название статьи, то будет автоматически перенаправлен на «Кот». Вики переменные и шаблоны Используйте , чтобы увидеть текущий Wikia. Для примера, для текущего сайта отразится как . Это один из немногих общих шаблонов для MediaWiki сайтов. Проверте текущий список всех шаблонов на этой Wikia. Вы также можете создавать шаблоны. После создания страницы с «Шаблон:XXX», используйте команду , чтобы использовать его содержимое на текущей странице. Таким образом, если необходимо использовать какое-то наполнение на нескольких страницах, то возможно для этого следует использовать шаблоны. Большинство шаблонов доступных на Central Wikia можно также использовать в собственной вики, надо всего лишь добавить «Wikia:» в начало имени. Смотри страницу помощи Wikia:Help:Shared templates.